Floating Spirits
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: So, when you finally find your soul mate, and you both love each other... nothing can go wrong right? Unless your beloved one is lacking the material existence... Niley.
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. SMACK.

Nick groaned without opening his eyes as he put his hands over his face after blocking the irritating noise of the bedside alarm away. He didn't wanna get up yet, but he had to and he knew it.

Lazily, he threw away the mattress off of his shirtless self as he sat up on the edge of the bed with sleepy eyes. He smiled at the sight of Elvis sleeping right next the bed, "At least one of us is still in dreamland." He muttered getting up and taking his way to the bathroom.

It was the same routine for him every morning. He would wake up early, debate for a while wither he's supposed to get up today or not, ending up getting up anyway, taking a shower, open every drawer in the kitchen looking for something interesting to eat, decide he's too lazy to make breakfast today –maybe tomorrow- and end up having cereal, then dress up for work and arrive late.

But every routine has to be broken, huh?

This morning while he was taking his shower the shower broke.

Elvis woke up and started barking like crazy for no obvious reason, sometime his dogs gets as mad as he is.

After deciding he should probably change his habits and have cereal for a change, he found out he ran out of it, so, unwillingly, he made himself toast… much of a change for him.

And then, when it was time to arrive late at work, he also broke the record and arrived way too late; his boss was furious.

"Nicholas!"

"Hey,"

"I believe you realize why you're here."

He sighed, "Listen, Selena, I'm sorry I just had the crappiest-"

"-morning ever. Every morning is the crappiest for you, Gray." The black haired baby faced woman said with seriousness.

"I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again."

"You know I'm just letting this all go because we were sort of friends at high school, right?"

Although it was not even near true but he nodded; they never talked in high school unless you count this time in the laboratory when he put a rat in her best friend's –Taylor- bag and she went psych on him while he ignored.

"Then make me not regret it, Nick."

"I said I'm sorry, Selena." He rolled his eyes.

She sighed, "This is the last warning, Nick. I'll be checking up on you first thing Monday. Sort out those crappy mornings in the weekend, alright?"

"Will do." He resisted yawning. Can't she just let it go? He said he won't do this again; end of story. It's not like he says it everyday!

"You may go now." she dismissed him, and relieved he left quickly.

Well, he was not lying when he said that this is the crappiest morning. Maybe he says that to get off of her hook everyday, but today it's true. And this is not about the broken shower or the lack of cereal only –even though they're major problems for him- but he also had a bad dreamful night.

He had weird dreams, there were faceless people but he looked so familiar with them and they seemed to be chilling out only. And there was that other scene where he was seemingly lost in a foreign street with the same faceless people looking at him and feeling sorry for him.

He hates dreams enough on his own, and he just had to dream those weird creepy dreams? Why? Everybody dreams of people they know… not just faceless ones he considered his friends in dreamland!

Well, it wouldn't have bothered him that much unless he felt strange on remembering them.

He was sure it was just his troubled imagination that caused those faint sounds he heard, but the thing is he _felt_ the sounds not heard it. But, he chose to forget that.

Once engulfed in his work and getting to socialize with his co-workers throughout the day he forgot all about the crappy morning he has got.

"Hey, Nick, we're clubbing, you in?"

"What are you even doing here?"

"Ouch, bro, you are being a little diva." Joe said in the British accent he is slowly capturing from his lady friend as he ruffled his short hair.

"You sound creepy."

"Oh, why thank you."

"That was in insult."

"What the hell, dude? Just put up with me for a moment here."

"Ha! Got you to drop the accent." Nick smiled and pointed his fore finger at his older brother who rolled his eyes.

"So, you in?"

"Sure I'm in."

"Cool, the group is complete now."

"Why? Who's coming?"

"You, me, Kev, Dani, Zac, V, Demi, Wilmer and Selena." Joe listed.

"Wow! Your British lady is not coming?"

"Nope, she's having a family member over today."

"Aha."

"How are things?" Joe smirked teasingly.

"What things?"

"Come on, the hottie bossie things… Selena!"

"Ugh," he rolled his eyes as Joe burst out laughing.

"Still hitting on you?"

"Indirectly." Nick nodded, "Joe, she's creeping me out sometimes."

"How so?" Joe smiled interested.

"Like sometimes she's all strict and then five minutes later she calls for me and is all flirty talking no matter how uninterested I act."

"She likes you."

"But I don't." He exclaimed, "If I had the option I would have quit."

"You do. You have the option!"

He shook his head, "I'd lose track of days!"

"You're such a loser."

"The loser is the one claiming he's British to girls at clubs." He smirked.

"Hey, that was only once."

"You still looked like an idiot."

"Anyway, Nicholas, finish up your work because I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"My car is broken."

"Why didn't you go with Kevin or anyone else?"

"You're closer. Duh."

"Loser." Nick narrowed his eyes at him as he looked back at the papers in front of him before standing up to give them to Selena.

XxXx

Hours later after shots of alcoholic drinks, dancing, flirting with girls and heaps of fun with his friends, he was heading home drunk.

"Dude, it was totally a starfish."

"Nope, I'm sure it was an octopus."

"Shut up suckers, Nemo was a dolphin."

The three of them just burst out laughing hysterically in the middle of the empty dimly lit street.

"Look at us discussing what Nemo was!" Demi said through her laughters.

Joe coughed laughing hardly, "Woah, we've never been so drunk."

"Shhh."

"What? It's true-"

"Do you hear that?" Nick interrupted again.

"Hear what?" Demi asked.

"This whispering whisper." Nick answered dramatically even though he actually heard it again, but then, his drunken mind made a good laugh out of it along with the other two.

"Whispering whisper? Seriously, man?"

"Look at me I'm jumping jumpy." Demi giggled as they all laughed.

"That's not even a sentence, Dem."

"But, it's hilarious!"

A while after, when the laughters died down enough for them to be able to talk Nick looked around, "Well, I think that's my block."

"It is?" Joe looked along the perpendicular street. "Looks like it, yeah."

"You continue your journey back home and I'm going to go." Nick said already crossing the road to his own street where his house was located.

"Good luck finding your house." Demi said sincerely as Joe laughed and swung his arm around her shoulder.

Nick walked through the street hearing their voices walking away and he thought that they were now singing at the top of their lungs, he took a deep cool breathe and smiled at the good day he's had.

He loves life. And he loves living it.

He smiled even wider seeing his house from a distance; he was going to sleep and sleep and sleep… and sleep, it still didn't sound enough.

He chuckled at the thoughts in his head, "Ah, I'm so wasted."

He crossed the small gate of his house with hands in his pocket and head down tiredly, fishing his keys out of his pocket he looked up. And even though his vision was blurred by the amount of alcohol he has in his system right now, but he still saw her, that beautiful stranger with the brown long locks and the tall thin figure and most importantly the big blue eyes… just what was she doing on his porch? Or is he imagining things again?

* * *

**A/N:** New story with a whole new story line :) Tell me your thoughts :)


	2. Chapter 2

She was standing there wearing a blue dress that almost perfectly matched her blue orbs, that were looking at his house in… admiration was it?

Well, he almost looked at her with the same look considering her beauty, but, if it wasn't for his confusion at what she was doing there…

"Excuse me?" he called as immediately her head shot towards him with big eyes and she looked afraid? No, horrified.

She started taking small steps backwards rising her hands to her face as if seeking any kind of protection.

"Are you looking for something?"

She slowly shook her head until she reached the gate he just entered and once she was out of his priority, she ran as fast as she can.

He stood there completely confused with his head feeling so light due to the alcohol blurring it. He took a few steps to the main street looking at the direction she ran to, but nothing was there. She wouldn't have disappeared so fast…

He shrugged and entered his house quickly making his way directly to his bed where he threw his body without even changing clothes. And as soon as his head hit the soft mattress, he was out like a light.

XxXx

'_Solidity is undefined in our dictionary. Only one hard way to define it, Stranger.'_

XxXx

Nick groaned feeling the warm sun rays hitting his face in the morning. Elvis heard him letting out some noise as he parked happily; he must have been bored. Nick felt the sharp headache which was the aftermath of the last night as he opened his eyes lazily; there was no way he'd get anymore sleep like that.

He stood up and went to the bathroom as he looked at his reflection in the mirror; he looked like a mess. His eyes were barely opened, his hair needed to be tamed –even though it wasn't that long- and he was in the same clothes of yesterday.

"Handsome." He remarked sarcastic as he opened the cabinet finding some painkillers to get rid of his headache. Then he disgusted took off his clothes to get under the shower, "Smelly too." He shook his head with a smile.

It wasn't until he took his shower and looked in the mirror again feeling fresh and clean that he could call it a new day.

Then, he suddenly remembered, "What in the hell is with me and freaky dreams?" He talked to his reflection in the mirror, "Great, I'm even talking to myself!" He said even though it wasn't a first for him and left the bathroom.

He had dreamt again. There was the same weird people. Only this time, he was just befriending one of them, not a group like the last night. One that was faceless, the only obvious feature they had was two small blue circles where the eyes were supposed to be. It was freaking him out.

And the others, were looking at him with discomfort and disapproval –don't ask him how he knew when they haven't got any features; he just knew.

He didn't know what that dream was or why he was dreaming like this all of a sudden but it bothered him and freaked him out, and the worst thing was he couldn't forget it.

He looked at the time to find it was already 12 in the afternoon. He slept that much?

He put some food for Elvis who happily started eating and went to the kitchen to have something to eat for himself. He opened a drawer and got out the box of cereal. Wait cereal? He didn't get any, yet. Where was that box yesterday?

He shrugged knowing he must have looked carelessly; what matters is that he has cereal right now.

He groaned swallowing as he heard his ringtone blasting off, he reached for his cell phone and looked at the ID to see it was Demi.

"What do you want?" He asked stuffing another spoonful in his mouth.

"Good morning to you too, Nicholas."

"Get to your point, girl."

"Aw, miss you too."

"I'll hang up in three."

"You wouldn't…"

"One."

"I'd tell Selena to fire you." She giggled knowing it's annoy him.

"Two."

"Okay, pool party at mine. You in?"

"At _yours_?"

"Well, Joe's. But, you know he's hosting me since I'm practically homeless, so, I'd confidently say mine."

"Why are you being like reckless teenagers?" He knew he was a one too, but, well…

"Puh-lease. I thought we agreed that we'll never grow up."

"That we won't." He chuckled.

"So, are you in or not?"

"Why are you even asking? I'm the biggest reckless teenagers among us all."

"Right, I tend to forget. Be here in a five, Nick."

"Let me just finish my breakfast."

"Kay, bye."

After he was done eating and he was ready to go with his swimsuit, he finally left the house with Elvis next him. Elvis always went with him whenever he was visiting his brother, a party or not, Elvis was always there. Nick kinda considered it a walk to his beloved dog anyway.

As for there partying antics, well, they never got old of partying and having fun. It was a part of there lives, like an unspoken deal. Yes, they would work and be successful in what they are doing, but when they weren't, they were definitely having fun, oddly though including Selena.

It wasn't until he closed his front door and was in the garden that he remembered what happened the last night. Although he was a s drunk as hell, but it was something to remember. The girl's face was blurry in his memory right now, but he remembered clearly her actions.

What was she? A robber? Well, it would make sense. It's either that or some crazed psycho. Or a homeless, seeing the look she was giving his house.

Once again, Nick chuckled at his own joke as he walked the few minutes towards Joe's house with Elvis.

"Nick!"

"Oh, no." He quietly groaned seeing Selena's figure jumping suddenly in his face.

"What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm a sleep-walker."

She laughed out loud, "You're so funny."

"Ha. You didn't think so yesterday morning when you were firing me."

"I didn't fire you." She pouted, "Besides, I'm sorry, Nicky. It's just I get stressed over work. _You know me_."

'_But I don't_.' He wanted to reply, but decided it's not worth seeing the numerous times he clarified that, yet she still insists against it.

"Nick!" This time it was Demi who waved at him from the pool side in her bikini. Just then, Nick noticed Selena was wearing a one too. She was so close to him to even notice she was wearing a bikini.

"Excuse me." He said and walked towards Demi, "Thank you."

She giggled, "The girl is not that bad, Nick."

"Trust me, you know nothing." He rolled his eyes.

"How come? She just wants you to let her in."

"I'm not into her." He exclaimed.

"Give the girl a shot. You can't be alone forever."

"Look who's talking." He smirked.

"Hey!"

"What? You have been single for almost a year!"

"That's because I don't find someone…"

"What about Wilmer?"

"He doesn't like me."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, "He practically asks you out every week."

"Well, I'm not into him."

"Give the guy a shot. You can't be forever alone." He mimicked as she laughed.

"Well, fine, but this is different. I like someone else, but you… you are completely free."

"Oh, yeah, that secret guy you're refusing to tell about?" he rolled his eyes.

"Yup." She stuck her tongue out at him as he shook his head.

"Anyway, how long are you staying here?"

"As long as it takes me to find a job and rent a flat or somewhere to live at."

"I don't get you! Why would you leave your job _and_ your apartment?"

"Nick, the boss was basically a psych. And the apartment, well, what would you do if you lived in a place where all you do is make sure nothing else gets broken? Besides I'd have been kicked out from it anyway for not paying rent."

"I still find you stupid."

"Whatever!"

"Everybody is here? Let's party then." Joe yelled as he appeared from the house carrying some beers.

"Yes, baby!" Zac exclaimed.

And just like that, there they were; group of early twenties youth having the time of their lives together.

XxXx

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Would you like… go out somewhere?" Selena asked casually.

"No, I feel more like sitting on my bed with Mexican food and watching a game." Nick replied trying to bring her down.

"Oh my God, I love Mexican too."

Doesn't she find anything he does bad? _Anything_?

"Cool…" he faked a smile, "Hey, I need to go use the bathroom…" He stood up and left her taking his way inside Joe's house. "God! What do I do to her?"

He didn't even need the bathroom, he went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator trying to find something fresh to drink, he just needed time to himself. He suddenly remembered the girl once again. It was so werid and out of the blue.

On closing the refrigerator door with orange juice in his hand, Nick screamed jumping backward.

He could swear to God that he saw her just there for a millisecond. Same blue eyes and same blue dress.

"I really need rest."

He was going crazy! It must be the loneliness getting to his head; he doesn't have anything to do that he even imagines crazy strangers hiding behind the refrigerators doors!

He quickly got up from his brother's kitchen table and back to the backyard where there were squealing, splashing and everyone was having fun. He scanned their faces and found only Selena was at the same place as he left.

"Hey, Sel?"

"Yes?" she looked up at him with a smile.

"Would you want to join my night?"

She smiled widely. "Sure!"

"Cool! You can come anytime you want." He told her as she only doubled her smile if possible and started talking about what they could do on that amazing night.

He kept listening while sipping his orange juice, 'Oh, what have I done?' He thought to himself as he kept nodding at whatever she was saying. Well, at least her talkative character will keep his mind away from his wild freaky imagination.

XxXx

'_Once you know, you can't back down, Stranger.'_

* * *

**A/N:** OMG OMG thank you guys for reading this :) I'm really glad you liked it, and to answer your doubts, yes, it's a Spiritual story, and Miley will actually appear in like two more chapters :) What do you think is going on? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Nick opened the door of his house feeling grateful he's back home! Don't get it wrong, he loves his friends and partying like hell, but right now, he was just tired and wanted to be chilling in home, that's why he left earlier than usual anyway.

He definitely needed another relaxing shower. It's like whenever he's stressed, he'd take a quick shower and it's all good. Ah, he was really furious when the shower broke on him the previous morning, he-

_The shower was broken._

Nick stopped dead in his tracks with a frown; yes it was broken. He clearly remembers that. But, what he also clearly doesn't remember is fixing it.

Yet, he took a perfect shower this morning and it wasn't broken.

Well, it's wither, he fixed it before sleeping in his drunken state or… or the girl from yesterday is working for Santa making sure nobody is upset.

He smiled at his sarcastic thoughts and snapped out of it hearing Elvis barking. He turned to him and saw him looking at the top of stairs and barking.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Nick moved towards him but the dog didn't pay him any attention. He suddenly took off running up the stairs still barking until he disappeared out of his sight.

Nick chuckled, "A rat is it? We'll have to take care of it later." He said and followed him up the stairs but to the bathroom so he can get in the shower that he _fixed drunkenly_.

XxXx

'_Dear brothers and sisters, contact is forbidden unless you get permitted.'_

XxXx

It turned out to be not as bad as he thought; well except for the oh-so-chick-like movie he's forced to watch instead of his game… and the home made dinner he's offered from his partner which is lasagna. No his favorite. At all. And maybe also her talkative personality with that weird sense of humor, at least not like his sense! Besides, the girl has nothing to talk about but Taylor this and Taylor that.

Well, it was as bad as he thought. If not worse.

But the thing is, she's keeping him occupied. Not the best activity he'd imagine doing on passing his time, but he's got to share his time. Loneliness is getting old and sick.

"You know what, Nick?" She turned to him from the first time looking serious and more importantly nervous. "It's been a really long time since I've had a night like this one."

"And what's this night like?"

"Nice. Very nice." She replied immediately then looked distance as if about to say something personal, and she kinda was, "It's making me careless. No worries." She said then looked at him with turning the smile back on her pink-glossed lips.

He didn't know what that was but, for a moment it felt like he's saying the true Selena. The nice innocent Selena. Not his boss. Not the annoying woman running after him. But, that Selena who has a kind heart yet deep and full of secrets.

He realized he was gazing at her eyes, those deep brown eyes of her that looked so warm and welcoming… that almost gave away the feeling of safety and-

"Woah!"

"What?" Selena's smile faded as she jumped back at his sudden out burst and quickly turned around at where his gaze was at… but she found nothing but his dog walking behind her. "What is it?" she looked back at him confused.

"I- it's." He looked confused, then he frowned and shook his head looking back at her, "It's just Elvis came suddenly and scared me." He told her as she looked at him doubtingly but then nodded with a small chuckle deciding to take it.

While Nick still looked confused! When ever did Elvis have blue eyes?

Nick looked at his dog and it was just… Elvis! Nothing! He was looking around as if chasing his tale but in some slow and out of line movements… and then he barked a few times still looking around.

Selena giggled, "Your dog is funny!"

"He's been acting weird today. I think I need to take him to the vet."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"As you see…"

"He's playing…?"

"No, he's barking loudly for no reasons at all, and if he's not sleeping then he's ignoring me and just keeps playing alone like this."

"He's mad at you."

"What?"

"You must have did something to piss him off; like you snapped at him, ignored him when he wanted to play… you know something like that."

He looked impressed, "How do you know that? Do you have a dog?"

She giggled again, "No, Taylor has. Silvia. She's so funny, you know, once I was at Taylor and…"

Here she goes again with the never-ending Taylor stories. He doesn't even like the girl -Taylor.

He kept nodding pretending he's hearing and interested and even let out a chuckles or 'Aha' but he looked at his dog to see it running around the house and barking having fun.

Well, maybe Elvis is ignoring him on purpose; he'll have to fix that with him as soon as Selena leaves. But at least, his dog is having fun right now.

XxXx

'_Any break of the rules is your own responsibility; you'll get enough alarms before though.'_

XxXx

Nick woke up early for a Sunday morning. Well, he blamed it on sleeping early, because he was not partying, he was spending time with Selena, and it was enough to send him to bed early.

Again, he found his enthusiastic dog running around happily, but this time, on hearing Nick's groan as he woke up the dog barked happily and jumped on top of him tackling him down once again.

Nick chuckled, "Hey, buddy! We cool now?"

Elvis barked and licked his cheek.

"Alright, alright, what about a walk?"

Elvis barked again excited this time indicating his positive answer.

"Great. Just let me have my shower first."

Fifteen minutes later, Nick was out the house walking alongside Elvis while holding his chain under the hot summer sun, but fortunately, there was this soft wind cooling off his temperature a bit.

Nick looked around at the people walking by him; there were those teenagers holding hands and looking in love as the boy whispered something to the girl as she blushed and hit his shoulder making him chuckle.

This lady around forties who looked like she's just came from grocery shopping for her house and she seemed satisfied; Nick would bet she'd be now thinking of the numerous amazing things she'd be doing with the ingredients she now has to please her husband and children, she just looked like this kind of woman.

There were also those three kids running before him, probably having the same destination: the park. They were having the time of their lives as their only aim was to reach the park and play the day away.

He kept looking at people and wondering what they're doing until he reached the park. There, he let the leash of Elvis and allowed him to run around and be happy as he watched him with a smile for a while, and looked around on hearing other voices another.

He groaned and hid his face between his hands as if it'd also hide the memory he just got. He had _yet_ another dream for the third night on a row.

He was at a tunnel, a dark tunnel. And he walked for a long time trying to reach its end. And suddenly, the end of the tunnel was so near but with a very intense light. He had to put his hand before his face to block some of the strong light rays from blurring his vision. And as the light dimmed a little bit, he saw a figure there, he could tell the figure was approaching him wearing a blue dress. For a while when it was at a distance it looked like Selena's face which made him confused, but as it approached him more, it turned to that face he's been seeing in the last two night, but somehow this time it seemed familiar and for his surprise, he felt relieved when it turned from Selena's to this featureless face.

"This is getting crazy! Me and my sick imagination; I need to find a hobby!"

For an hour or though, he kept sitting there his gaze between Elvis and the passers-by before he finally got up and whistled for Elvis to come as the dog came barking towards him after giving up on chasing a squirrel.

"Time to go, buddy." Nick patted Elvis's head as the dog barked and rubbed his head with Nick's leg pleadingly as Nick sighed. "We'll have some good time at home too, I promise. I have nothing to do today. I'm all yours."

The dog barked happily as Nick chuckled and they started heading back home.

At the corner rounding his block, Nick looked at the street perpendicular on his and something caught his eyes. He saw a woman with her back towards him, but something about her looked familiar. Was it her brown hair? Was it her perfect body? Was it those legs? Was it this blue dress?

Nick's eyes widened in realization as he slowly took small steps ignoring Elvis's insists beside him with his eyes only locked on her not wanting her to get lost out of his sight.

It was her. The girl who invaded his property two nights ago. He knew it. He just knew it, because somehow, although it was dark, and although he was drunk, but he remembered her outline perfectly, maybe her face was a little blurred but this woman was definitely her, and he knew from the moment she ran away, he wants to know her story, what she was doing at his house, and why she ran away like that, especially that she didn't look homeless.

Being lost in his thoughts, he never saw or heard the car speeding towards him in the middle of the street. It just suddenly, there was a loud screech, and he was on the ground in a lot of pain.

He suddenly felt dizzy, even though he didn't hit his head hard, but he felt strong dizziness overpowering his brain control. He felt people gathering around him but from between the people, he could still see her figure standing there. She turned around, and he saw her blue eyes that matched her blue dress once again and she was looking towards the accident confused.

And then, he was unconscious.

XxXx

"Nick? Can you hear me?"

"Of course not, idiot. He's sleeping."

"When did you get so weak, brother?" Joe chuckled and there was a smack. "What? It's just a broken leg he's got, and he fainted?"

"Let's see you being tackled under a car all of a sudden and observe what you'd do."

"I'll not faint for sure."

"Please!" Demi shook her head with a smirk.

"What? It's true-"

"Will you stop? You're giving me a headache."

The room went completely silent for a while.

"Nick?"

"You're up?"

He knew that voice. He lazily opened one eye and confirmed it was Selena he sighed; she didn't speak during the due's conversation.

"No, I told you I'm a sleep-walker."

"Good to see your sarcastic side didn't chicken away like you." Joe chuckled.

"Shut up!" Nick groaned.

"Seriously, dude! What happened to you? The doctors said your head wasn't hit hard."

"I don't know, okay? I was just focusing on her and then I found myself on the ground with the sharp pain, and next thing I know I'm here." He spoke quickly.

"Her? Who's her?"

"A woman I thought I know."

"Who is she?"

"God, Selena! A woman! Just a woman!" He snapped as she shut her mouth and sighed.

"Um, anyway, you've got nothing but a broken leg. The doctor said, don't use it a lot for a week though."

"Ugh! A whole week? Great, now I'll spend all my money on fast food."

"You have money!" Joe narrowed his eyes confused; Nick never complained about money, he always had enough.

"Not right now, because someone decided to punish me." He eyes Selena.

"Hey! You know you deserved this." She defended herself.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter." Demi said with a big smile as Nick looked at her confused. "Guess who's moving in with you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh? Who?"

"Us." Joe and Demi said in unison putting their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Both of you?"

"Yeah, we're like a whole package now." Demi giggled happy with her closeness to Joe at this period of time.

"Oh, lucky me." Nick teased but in reality, he found it a very good idea. He'd have company. The company of his two best friends. His brother and… Demi. He didn't know what to call her, but she was more like a sister to him right now.

Finally, he'd have some fun and will not be alone. Maybe just maybe this time, he'd stop having those imaginations haunting him.

XxXx

'_Love is a necessity for all living things. But, __we__ don't believe it exists between different kinds.'_

XxXx

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaaaaah. I'm sooooooo thrilled with you guys liking this story and commenting :D Really means A LOT. Please keep it up? :)

So, tell me what you think? What do you think is Miley's story?


	4. Chapter 4

_It was 3:26 a.m. and it was a hot summer night. The woman was sleeping peacefully on her bed half covered with a thin blanket due to the unbearable heat. Just as normal as it could be, until she suddenly shot up awake._

_She panted for a moment before sighing and getting out of bed looking around every corner. She groaned, "I know you're here." Still nothing happened so she got up putting her hands on both sides of her waist, "You can't just wake me up like that and then decide not to appear, Miley."_

_Then, she was there on her bed next to the spot she was occupying herself just a moment ago, and she was crying. She softened at her sight and sat down next her again._

"_Miley…" she didn't know how to comfort her; she couldn't even put a hand on her back!_

_She raised her face from between her hands and looked at the woman, "I can't do this anymore."_

"_What happened?"_

"_I keep doing it over and over again; I know it's wrong but…"_

"_Did you…?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Miley!" she groaned._

"_I can't help it!"_

"_Who saw you?"_

"_It's him. Nobody ever saw me but him."_

"_You didn't appear to the public eye?"_

_She shook her head with those tears still falling down her almost transparent face. "No, just him."_

"_It's still wrong." She rubbed her forehead with two fingers and frowned._

"_I know…" she looked down at her hands on her lap then up at the woman again with a pleading look._

_The woman instantly shook her head, "No, Miley, it's-"_

"_Please, please do it."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I do know. It's my decision."_

"_It's dangerous."_

"_Fuck! I know what exactly it is!"_

"_If they found out…"_

"_I know, Amanda! I know. Just do it."_

_The brown haired brunette sighed looking at the girl pained, "You have got everything?"_

"_It's all on your kitchen table!"_

"_Jesus, Miley!"_

"_Come on," she stood up and within seconds, Amanda found herself on her kitchen table without even standing up or moving a muscle and Miley was standing there in front of her._

"_Alright, you know the price of this!"_

"_I do."_

_Amanda sighed, "This is gonna hurt." Miley nodded, "Alright, let's start then."_

_During the horrible process, the high pitched and frequency screams echoed that it was almost inaudible to the human ear, and all kind of chemical products mixed with organic ones and most importantly the holly magical words Amanda was muttering, "I know you're going to regret it, Miley, so, I'll not make it eternal. Only a month for trial, Miles." She said out loud knowing that Miley only will be able to hear her but not reply, and she knew she's going to be mad at her when it's all over…_

_But, the thing is Amanda truly believed the girl is clueless to the dangerous situation she's engulfed herself into._

_XxXx_

'_We know we said it before, but for its importance, we repeat: No Connection.'_

_XxXx_

It has been five days since Nick was at home and living under the care of Joe and Demi… well, it was most like he, Joe and Demi were living under the care of Selena! Joe and Demi didn't help that much but to keep his company, and spend some real good time. Those times he missed having with his brother and Demi if it wasn't for Kevin being a married man, he'd have brought Danielle and stayed with them too, but he now hasn't got that much of time.

So, it was Demi and Joe start dinner and Selena arrive to finish it.

They'd eat, and _help_ Selena doing the dishes.

They'd decide to do laundry, but _actually_ Selena would do it.

They'd set up the alarm for Nick's pills and Selena would remember before it rings.

And the thing is this was just who they all were, and Selena knew it. It wasn't actually _that_ bad, but yeah, their lazy asses could have done more.

And when Selena wasn't with them, they'd just do it… until Selena arrives.

So, basically, Selena has been acting like their mother!

Nick actually felt bad for treating her badly before; he just didn't ever think she'd be such a caring character and come out to be such helpful, he thought she's the kind of girl who'd have a housekeeper to do every and any thing for her and not have a clue about anything but how to fashionably dress out.

Turned out she's the complete opposite.

"So, Nick, any more 'weirdo' dreams?" Joe teased his brother adding air quotes.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me, Joe!" He groaned.

Joe let out a laugh, "Chillax, man! You're putting much thoughts into it."

"It's freaking me out."

"Don't be such a wimp, Nick." Joe rolled his eyes. "It's just dreams. Nothing more and nothing less."

Well, for the while they have been staying with him, Nick has filled him and Demi up about how crazy he's been with the dreams, imagination, and the _'Blue Girl'_ as he nicknamed her seeing her blue eyes and blue dress he saw her wearing in both times.

"Well, yeah," He shrugged then looked at his brother and smirked mischievously, "But, the Blue Girl is hot though."

"Oh, man! Now, I wish to see her, you've been complaining about her hotness since forever."

"Because she's hot."

"You don't easily say someone is hot." Joe groaned.

"Yeah, imagine."

"Damn it!"

Nick let out a heartedly laugh and shook his head at his brother, "So, no one is getting your attention after your British lady?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Why did she dump you again?" he teased.

"She didn't dump me! She just- she had important things to travel for…"

"If you consider her travelling to collect the rare golden frogs then so be it." Nick laughed out loud.

"I told you she's a scientist."

"You don't go out with scientists."

"Just drop it, Nick, will you?" Joe said irritated making Nick laugh even more.

"I'll go check on the dinner in the oven." Joe groaned getting up.

Right then, it was just the two of them at the house, Selena was working late and Demi was grocery shopping, so, the two brothers had some alone time enough for them to make the living room a total mess… again!

Nick gazed at the television screen in front of him and flipped through the channels not finding something to entertain him until his brother gets back from the kitchen.

Then, the doorbell rang. For some reason, it made Nick jump.

"Get the door, Nick!"

"Hey, I'm the one with a broken leg, here."

"You still can walk."

"Then you go home." He said already getting up leaning on his crutches walking his way to the front door.

"You don't mean that, bro."

"Stupid brother." Nick rolled his eyes and swung the door open and looked up only to be frozen.

It was her. She was here. The same blue eyes that were just too deep and soft. This body he'd recognize anywhere that is just perfect… only this time there was no blue dress it was a summer yellow one, and her brown hair was cut shorter and with highlights.

It was Blue Girl.

"Hi, I'm Miley, your new neighbor."

He just stared at her and didn't answer; new neighbor?

"Hello…?" Miley smiled waving a hand in front his face.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Uh, have we met before?"

She giggled, "Once yeah." She nodded as his eyes widened; what in the hell is going on?

"We met? Where?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to remember at all actually. You were kinda drunk. It was the first night I got here, and I lost my way to my house."

"Yeah, when you ran away."

"Ran away?" she showed nothing but confusion. "I apologized and left to my house. Next door." She smiled pointing towards her house, the same direction she has ran to.

This explains a lot.

He was drunk; it must have been him imagining things like her running away, just like he forgot he fixed his shower.

She disappeared quickly; just because she only went to the house next door.

He remembered her; simply because she was hot.

"Oh, must have been me and my drunken mind." He chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Nick." He extended his hand for her to shake.

She looked at his hand hesitantly for a second before also hesitantly accepting it.

And she felt it for the first time in her life. She heard about it a lot before, but never has she felt the sparks.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry about your leg."

"Oh, never mind, I was actually saving this kid from a rushing truck."

She smirked at him, "I saw the accident."

"You did?"

She nodded.

He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck, "That's pretty embarrassing."

They heard a car pulling over as they looked at the driveway to see Selena rushing out of the car and Demi getting out from the passenger seat.

"I'm so sorry for being late, but I had a lot of work. How are you feeling?" Selena rushed to Nick's side completely unaware of Miley's presence who stepped put of her way.

"I'm fine, Sel." He answered then looked towards Miley, "This is Selena my boss and friend." He decided since Selena didn't do it herself, he'd introduce them, "And this is Miley, my new-"

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Selena said in a rush but sent her a quick nervous smile while she quickly shook hands with her, "Better go check on dinner." Selena said entering the house, but not forgetting to drop a kiss on Nick's cheek before.

"Uh, Sel? A little help here?" Demi said struggling with the grocery bags as she got them out of the car.

"Oh, let me help." Miley offered taking some bags form her.

"Thank you," Demi smiled gratefully, "Who are you by the way?"

"JOE! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I DIDN'T-"

"UGH!"

Selena stormed out of the kitchen towards the front door with a tired expression followed by Joe who was rolling his eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have counted on him."

"What happened?"

"No dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"Getting us something to eat. Duh."

"You can have dinner with me." Miley suddenly put in.

"No, it's fine. I'll just go really quickly." Selena groaned as she answered looking for her car keys. "Besides, I don't think you'd have dinner for five." She chuckled at her joke.

"I do." Miley shrugged as they looked at her confused. "Um, I was expecting friends… but they bailed on me." She said trying to make it convincing.

"Thank you for your invitation, but it's really fine." Selena said still fishing for her car keys in her purse. "Where are the freaking keys?"

"Why not?" Nick said as the eyes turned towards him instead of Miley.

"Why not what?" Selena said.

"Have dinner with Miley."

"Nick, I said I can handle it, besides we don't want to be intruders, the girl is just trying to be nice."

"No, it's really is okay. I'm having dinner alone and I'd probably end up throwing more than half of it and stay on my couch until I end up falling asleep like an old lady."

Yup, being among humans for a while has helped her.

"You live alone?"

"Yeah,"

"You seem nice."

"I think we'll be friends."

"Um, thank you."

"I think it's a good idea having dinner with her." Demi announced looking at Joe who shrugged and Nick who smiled then Selena who seemed to resist rolling her eyes.

"Fine."

Miley smiled widely, "Alright, come on then before the food gets too cold it already needs some heat." She said excitedly already taking her way out of there.

"Who are you again?" Selena narrowed her eyes.

Miley turned around and smiled somehow victoriously, "I'm Miley Stewart, Nick's new neighbor."

XxXx

'_Your own actions are your own responsibility.'_

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry if it's a little confusing, but it's slowly unwrapping :) for now, we are with Miley and Nick getting to know each other, more will be explained as the story goes :) Thanks for reading and plz review :)


	5. Chapter 5

"You cooked that?"

"All of it?"

"Were you expecting an army?"

The sarcastic trio –Nick, Joe and Demi- shot their questions towards their hostess showing just how much care-free and social they are, while Selena kept silent.

Miley looked hesitant but wore a smile looking at them, "Um, I just moved here, so, my friends and family were supposed to come visit me at my house today… but, they didn't."

"Oh. Where are you from then?" Demi asked as Miley turned around putting empty plates in front of the chairs.

"Onedy." She replied absentmindedly.

"Where?"

She suddenly realized her mistake, "Uh, it's a small town in… Texas."

"Texas?" Selena looked at her skeptically.

"Aha." Miley answered confidently as she focused her gaze creepily on Selena, "You've been there?"

"I'm from Texas."

"Oh." Miley said as she sat down at the head of the table while the other four kept looking at her, "You can start eating guys." She said and laughed lightly as they snapped out of their trance -that she knew exactly the reason of- and started eating.

"Mhmm. That's delicious." Joe said chewing a piece of chicken.

"Thank you."

"I've never tasted something like this macaroni." Nick commented as he swallowed down.

"What is the recipe you used?" Selena asked her acting disinterested.

"For the chicken or for the macaroni?" Miley smirked.

"The macaroni."

"It's a secret recipe mom taught me."

"And the chicken?" Selena rolled her eyes.

Miley smirked wider, "Another secret recipe." She said making the other three laugh.

"So, Miley, what made you move here?" Demi asked her.

Miley stayed silent for a while; she seriously didn't expect that question, "I want a new life." She shrugged.

"What is wrong with your old one?" Nick asked her.

Selena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Nick! Don't be nosey; she probably doesn't want to talk about it with strangers…"

"There's nothing there not to talk about." Miley shook her head looking at Selena before facing Nick again to answer him, "Well, my boyfriend cheated on me and I needed a change for a while, so I thought it was time for it."

That is a benefit of being someone… _like her_! Wild, _quick_ imagination.

"What kind of an idiot would cheat on you?" Joe said flirtatiously.

Miley let out a humorless laugh despite the different reactions Joe's small comment gained, "Trust me, he got what he deserved."

"What did you do to him?" Nick asked with an interested smile.

"Cheat on me and you'd know."

"I'd never." He mumbled so only Joe could hear as he glanced at him, both smiling, sharing an internal joke.

Selena cleared her throat, "Thank you for having us." She said standing up and giving Miley her sincere smile.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, we have got things to do at home. Starting from cleaning over Joe's disaster." She glared playfully at him.

"But, they are not finished yet." Miley said referring to the other three who were still eating zestfully.

"Yeah, we're not." Joe said.

"And there's still desert." Miley added.

"Maybe another time. We can leave as soon as they're finished." Selena said sitting back in her chair to wait for them.

"Relax, Sel. Those things can wait." Demi told her.

"Yeah, there's desert." Joe said as they laughed at him except for Selena.

"Oh, God!"

"Don't be such a boss, Selena." Nick said obviously annoyed.

"I'm your boss." She smiled rolling her eyes attempting to joke.

"We're not at work, are we?" he said seriously as she gritted her teeth and shut up folding her arms over her chest as she leant back in the chair.

Miley cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say to break the tension but found nothing.

After they were done eating, Miley got up to put the dishes in the sink as Demi rose to help her taking her own plate and Selena's along with her, Miley told her it was fine and she could handle it alone, however, Demi continued helping her.

After having cheese cake with chocolate sauce as a dessert and having some light conversation trying to get to know Miley better, Selena thought it was time to go finally, but then, Joe and Demi got up and instead of walking to the front door they went to the sink to do the dishes.

"No, no, guys, it's fine. I'll do them." Miley said.

"Come on, Miley, it's the least we can do after the fantastic meal you just offered us." Joe said as Miley smiled widely liking his comment.

"Since when are you so helpful?"

"Come on, Sel! We can't let her do this ton of dishes all alone, can we?"

"You don't do them back at Nick's house."

"We aren't at _Nick's_ house." Demi chuckled.

Once again, Selena just shut her mouth and rolled her eyes having nothing to say, while Miley glanced at her for just a second… but it was a second full of dark thoughts.

XxXx

'_We enjoy seeing human beings getting earned and still don't listen, and then, they get engulfed in the real game…'_

XxXx

On standing on the doorway waving at them as they left, Miley couldn't be any happier. She saw as Nick turned around from next Selena -who was helping him walking- and smiled waving at her and she almost ran up to him hugging him.

She closed the door and pressed her back towards it biting her bottom lip in utter happiness.

"He was here." She whispered and gasped to herself, "He was here. He was talking to me." She squealed and ran upstairs.

She passed by a full length mirror and stopped running as she looked at her reflection.

She was amazed. This all was too much for her to take in, overwhelming, scary yet enjoyable. Very enjoyable.

She brought a hand up and touched her face. She could feel it; her soft finger on her cheek, her lips, her nose, her collarbone, _her heart_.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

_Heartbeats_.

She felt a growing smile decorating her face as her pure blue eyes glistened with welling up tears.

"This is amazing." She whispered closing her eyes as she remembered one of her very first feelings; shaking his hand.

She never knew it would involve physical feeling. She guessed that if she ever got to touch him, she would feel something; _emotional_. But the jolt that struck her was a total surprise.

Her very first day of being an almost-human was eventful then, and a success.

The process of turning her needed time. Lots of time. In order to have it done secretly without '_them_' knowing, it had to be done in stages. All of them are harmful like hell. She faced a lot during the past three days; let alone her being made at Amanda.

The woman tried everything to deliver her good intentions to Miley, but the later insisted that it was none of her –Amanda's- business; it was her own choice. But, what was done was done, and she should have continued the process that was started.

So, she's got a month.

Only a month, to push Selena out of the way and prove herself to Nick; to make him at the least like her.

Just one bit of her love to him would do it.

XxXx

"Sweet she is that neighbor of yours." Joe threw his body on the couch next his brother. "And single."

"Also she has got some taste of humor. I like her." Demi commented not averting her eyes from the TV show she's watching.

"I thought you were straight." Joe smirked at her as she glared at him with a disgusted face.

"And I thought you are mourning your English Lady." She said knowing that would wipe the smirk out of his face, "Moving on too soon are we? She might finish looking for the golden frog soon and come back to you, Joey."

"Then she could go looking for the dodo bird fossils, Demi." Nick laughed as Joe groaned.

"Stop it, you two." He said like a five year old making them only laugh harder.

"Enough for now, Dem. We don't need to use all the jokes about it at once."

"Right, might as well leave some for the long run." She giggled.

"Funny." Joe faked a smile, "She's hot though." He returned back to the main topic.

"She is." Nick agreed.

Joe turned to look at his brother forgetting –or ignoring- Demi's presence as he showed his desires, "Like really, Nick. The girl has got a-"

"Woah, woah, back off, man." Nick smirked.

"What?"

"She's mine."

Joe raised an eyebrow, "Says who?"

"Says me. I found her first."

"No, she practically found you; she's your new neighbor and she was just being polite by her visit to you, so-"

"But, I met her long before."

"Huh?"

"It's her."

Both Joe and Demi looked at him narrowing their eyes not quite understanding what he meant.

Nick rolled his eyes, "Blue Girl."

"She exists?" Demi gasped.

"Were you doubting my mental health?" Nick looked at her skeptically.

Demi giggled, "A little."

"Miley is Blue Girl?" Joe finally spoke.

"Yup."

"Woah! Why did she run out of your gate then that night?"

"She didn't." Nick smiled shaking his head as he told them the small conversation that went on between him and Miley earlier at his door.

"You really tried the _hero trick_?" Joe laughed out loud.

Nick blushed, "Yeah, that was a little embarrassing."

"You're lucky the girl didn't think you're a jerk." Demi laughed along.

"Fine, bro. She's all yours. Lucky dude."

"You guys are disgusting." Demi scrunched up her nose.

"Why is that?"

"Who told you he girl would like to be with either of you?"

"If she doesn't want now, then she will." Nick shrugged as Demi rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Whatever. Just don't hurt anyone."

"You realize we are only joking, right? There's nothing serious."

She looked at him for a second then shrugged.

"What? It's true!"

"Yeah, yeah. Miley this, Miley that. Blue Girl, I know it's nothing serious." She pulled on a smirk.

"I don't even know why you all liked her so much." Selena said as she entered the living room drying her hand with a small town. She was obviously doing something in the kitchen.

"I don't know why _you_ don't like her." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Me? I've got nothing against the girl. It's just _we_ don't know her."

"She's nice."

"She could be a serial killer for all I know." She shrugged.

"Does she look like a one?"

"She doesn't need to look like a one to be a one." Selena insisted.

"Are you really discussing the probabilities of her being a serial killer?" Demi raised an eyebrow.

"Because she _could_ be a one."

"Sel, don't over react." Joe put in.

"Of course you'd take his side. You're his brother." She folded her arms over her chest frowning.

"There are no sides to take here." Nick exclaimed.

"Of course, there is; you were flirting continuously with her the whole night."

"If it's even true, what is it to you?"

"What is it to me? Nick, are you being-"

"_Were not dating, Selena_." He said firmly leaving her stunned, "We never were also."

"Right, we are not." She looked down at her hands after a while, "Uh, it's late I should be going." She said without looking up as to not let them see her welling up tears. And with that, she quickly stood up and took her way towards the front door.

"Wait, Selena!" Demi called after her also standing up to follow her, but she turned to Nick with a glare, "That was so uncalled for."

"She needed a reality check." He shrugged annoyed as Demi shook her head at him and followed Selena outside before she leaves.

And even though he didn't act like it, but deep down Nick felt guilty for being harsh towards the girl.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back :) I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I had a massive writer block. Hopefully, it's not as bad now, so excuse me if the chapter is not good :)

Merry –late- Christmas, everyone. I hope you are all enjoying your holidays, and hopefully the new year will be better for everyone :)

Plz let me know what you think :)


End file.
